The present invention relates generally to caps for the load box of a vehicle and particularly to a cap for a pickup truck, and even more particularly relates to a cap for a pickup truck incorporating the step assembly of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/686,703.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/686,703 discloses a novel structure for improved access to the load bed of a vehicle, and insofar as that pending application discloses and teaches the structure of steps through the sidewall of vehicle load bed, it is hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, there is shown a set of closable steps built into the sidewall of a pickup truck load bed that provides greatly improved access to the load bed. In the open position the steps extended downwardly, placing the lower step adjacent the ground, making entry quite easy and, thus, improving access. In the closed position the steps are out of the way, filling the opening in the load bed sidewall. In it""s preferred use and embodiment, the instant invention is an accessory for use with the modified load bed shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/686,703.
The primary problem addressed by the instant invention is to better meet the needs of the users of vehicle load bed caps, i.e., to better fulfill their business, personal or recreational requirements. In order to meet these requirements, the vehicle and the cap must function together in such a way as to provide adequate and satisfactory access to the enclosed area of the cap. In the past, either doors in the side of the cap, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,925, or doors at the rear of the cap provided this access. Neither of these options is totally satisfactory in that they do not provide convenient and ready access to the entire area covered by the cap.
Another problem addressed by the instant invention is that of durability and strength of doors in caps. Work vehicles of the type having a load bed, such as pickup trucks, and any accessories thereto, such as the cap of the instant invention, are normally and very often subject to great stress and load forces while in operation or use. The door structure of the present invention not only offers the improved access discussed above, but is also much stronger and durable than access doors taught in the prior art.
It would be desirable and beneficial to provide a door for a vehicle load bed cap that would overcome the above-noted disadvantages of known load bed caps.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a cap for a vehicle load bed, operating in conjunction with closable steps through the sidewall of the load bed, that contains an improved door allowing superior access to the area covered by the cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cap for a vehicle load bed, operating in conjunction with closable steps through the sidewall of the load bed, that allows an individual to enter the cap enclosure more easily and comfortably because of the maximization of head and shoulder room.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a structurally improved door for the cap of a vehicle load bed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cap for a vehicle load bed that includes a door comprised of a portion of the a side panel of said cap and smaller segments of the roof and front panel.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cap for a load bed, the cap including an improved door that may work in conjunction with foldable steps through the sidewall of the load bed in such a way as to provide easy, complete access to the area covered by the cap.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a cap for the load box of a vehicle, like a pickup truck, including a box-like structure sized and adapted to fit on the load box to form an enclosed area for the storage of personal items, camping equipment, tools, parts or the like. On the forwardmost corner of the cap there is included a door in the form of three-sided box, i.e., a door that wraps both around the forward corner of the cap and into the roof. Hinges are provided at the cutline with the roof so that the door opens upwardly. In the preferred embodiment, closable and latchable steps are structurally integrated into the side of a load box at its forwardmost end and the door of the cap is aligned with the steps forming a doorway for convenient ingress and egress to the enclosed area under the cap.